Batman & Superman:Dooms Day
by trellhart8gmail.com
Summary: AFTER The Man of Steel Lex Luther builds a wormhole machine capable of opening the Phantom Zone where he accidently frees Dooms Day. Now Superman must ally with Batman and NightWing to save the world once more.


**The Dark Knight & The Man of Steel: Dooms Day**

_To all disclaimers I don't own any of the DC comic characters my sole purpose is for Entertainment only. This is a revised version of an early story I had so I hope you enjoy. _

_**Epilogue: Dark Krypton **_

_Thousands of years before the destruction of krypton General Zod lead an army of kryptonians against a destructive behemoth known as Dooms Day the creature tore threw the city and destroyed the kryptonian army, General Zod was forced to unveal some ancient kryptonian weapons were he defeated the Dooms Day monster. The higher counsil of krypton banished the Titan to the Phantom zone were he was never seen again._

_**Chapter 1: Heroes of Today **_

It's been two years since the destruction of Metropolis but thanks to Lex Corp who helped funding and building repairs metropolis is on it's way back to the city of tomorrow that it was. In downtown Metropolis Lex Luther was hosting a live event as they opened up downtown Metropolis.

"Focus the camera, we've only got one shot Jimmy," Loise Lane yelled trying to get the perfect shot.

"Now if you'd give a round of applause to my right hand man...Lady and gentlemen heres lead Quantom Scientist...Dr. Jefferson Pierce." Lex introduced to stage.

Jimmy final got the angle right as the African American man walked up to stage with a proud smile apon his face crowd began to settle as he waited for there attention.

"Thank you lady and gentlemen I'll try to make this brief guys... Growing up in the rotten mostly unforgotten part of Metropolis known as the Suicide Slum was hard and a day to day struggle to live ," he said dipping into a flash back.

**A much younger adolescent version of Jefferson was running thew this darken ally being chased by a gang called the 100. The mostly out of shape gang members couldnt keep up with him.**

Continuing his speech,"Every day as a boy I would look out the window at the shame of a town the suicide slum was and tell my self there had to be a way...There had to be away out of this. Then my fate was changed."

**It almost seemed that Jefferson had ditched the 100 hundred until he was cornered in a dark alley where an old school Lincoln drove up trapping him. The gang senselessly beat the young boy as blood covered the pavement where he layed. **

"Now usually I wasn't too fund about school but it was career day a chance for me to finally meet some successful role models that I could look up to. That day we were all in the gym and a member of STARS Lab came and he talked hours apon hours of Quantom Physics...The funny part is I was the only listening no teacher nor faculty paid him dime of attention not because they didnt want to it's was because I was the only speaking the same language as him... The language of Education."

**The lead gang member was ready to kill young Jefferson as he pulled out his pistol revolving the chamber. Listening to rotational click the boy had to choose between life or dead. His fist soaked in blood ,he decided. The sky began to change from mildly windy to an abrupt thunder and lightning. The gang was surprised and a little afraid. The boy rose up as an electric current flowed around his body. He summoned a bolt of lighting from the clouds above him that shocked the leader of the gang and scared the others away. Jefferson badly beaten and tired made his way home. **

"The guy then gave me an internship at STAR Labs where I worked there for two and a half years until being picked up by Alexander Joseph Luther to work for Lex Corporation as the lead scientist and thats how education changed my life... I'm Jefferson Pierce of Lex Corp. "he ended.

As he walked off the crowd of a hundred plus cheered him on. Lex was proud of his companion.

"Wow he's good the Daily Planet will go crazy with this story on Lex Corp."Jimmy Olsen the newest member of the Daily Planet said.

**Gotham City, Rooftop **

Commissioner Gordon and Amanda Waller were atop of one of gothams building as they tried to contact NightWing. Within the batcave was John Blake training with Lucius Fox.

"Try this new electrical charged combat stick, "Lucius gave him.

Once John gripped the stick it protuded out becoming a much larger pole like weapon with electric charges at each end. John by his facial expression was amazed by the weapon.

"Careful each end can deliver a 10,000 voltage sting,"Lucius warned as he trained with it.

Alfred urgently came down the flight of stairs delivering a message to John.

" the Night Sky alert is up I think commissioner Gordon needs you sir." Alfred told him.

Commissioner Gordon and Amanda waller awaited his Wing had finally arrived."So this is the new face of Gothan since the tragic end to the Batman." Waller said.

"Yeah he's good you should see his footage, "Commissioner adviced.

"I already have thats why I'm here... Nightwing Im Amanda Waller from the Hall of Justice and we'd like to recruit you as member of project JLA you'd be a valuable asset to us."She said.

"Im in only if I have open access to government weaponal projects and conspiracy files. "Nightwing said. Amander Waller laughed.

"Okay but you were getting access to that any ways just for joining, "she said ending the conversation.

Alfred was on video chat with Bruce Wayne who was in Venice Italy on an indefinite departure from the world.

"I havent heard from you in awhile , how's life going and how's . " Alfred asked.

"Funny...the cat got the best of her but why was Amanda Waller in Gotham. "Bruce asked.

"I see the Gotham hidden cameras are at full effect, I bielieve she wants him to be apart of the JLA project I researched that while you were in the Hole I was looking for some help to rescue you."Alfred said.

"I dont know I don't trust her Im coming back to the world, Amanda Waller is allways up to no good." Bruce told Alfred had the chance to argue Bruce signed off.

Nightwing came riding threw the waterfall on the Night mobile. He urgently leaped out.

"Amanda Waller wants me to join the JLA project ...I'll be apart of a small squad heading to the artic to recruit Superman."John aka Nightwing said excited.

John then went on to gather his artillery preparing for the journey. Alfred fearing for the worse muttered "Oh dear god I hope bruce returns."

**Venice Italy **

Bruce was entering his Wayne Enterprise plane looking back at the peaceful city of venice knowing that if he gets on the plane and reassumes the role as the bat he would never again reach tranquility. But being the man of Bruce Wayne that he is... Bruce took the first stepped onto plane ready to plausible save the world once more as the Batman!

**Thanks for reading I would really like some feedback and suggestions and later on today I will began chapter 3 and just to add Jefferson Pierce is the Black Lightning another less known hero of Metropolis and I want to know how everyone feels about John Blake (TDKR) as Nightwing even though it was hinted in the movie.**


End file.
